1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to animated toys and ornaments operated by a power drive source. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved mechanism for transmitting the power output from a drive source to an ornament for imparting a desired movement to the ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide an animated device of the type wherein an ornament of a given configuration is supported for movement imparted by the power output of a music box. The ornament may be moved as a whole or be provided with appendages which are individually moved to impart a sense of realism consistent with the nature of the ornament. In order to realize such movement, the power output of the music box must be transmitted to the ornament through an appropriate drive mechanism which usually includes some form of gearing arrangement and associated movable linkages. For proper operation of the device, the transmission must ideally be capable of supporting and moving ornaments of different sizes and weights, be capable of reliable and prolonged operation, and be able to impart a desired movement to the ornament, particularly when such movement is intended to simulate the natural movement of the ornament figure.